ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Transformers (2018 Netflix series) Episodes
List of The Transformers (2018 Netflix series) episodes. Season 1 # More Than Meets the Eye Part 1: Constant war between the Autobots & the Decepticons on Cybertron has caused great hardship. Both need supplies & select numbers from each side & intend to get them. The Autobots weren't looking for a fight with the Decepticons, but they get one out in space anyway. When the Decepticons board the Autobots' ship it takes a beating & crashes onto Primitive Earth & knocks everyone unconscious. In 2018, a 10.0 earthquake awakens some of the Transformers in Omega Supreme (Bumblebee & Hound) & Trypticon (Laserbeak, Ravage & Barricade), leading to a renewed conflict & the inclusion of humans. # More Than Meets The Eye Part 2: After gaining vehicle forms, Bumblebee & Barricade start awakening the others, but have to deal the military who came to cover up their landing & silence them for good. # More Than Meets The Eye Part 3: Everyone but Optimus & Megatron have awoken, but they both have been captured by the military. So the Transformers have to rescue them so they could continue their battles. # Home Is Where the Spark Is: Optimus & Megatron take a break from fighting by looking for a place to make their new base. Eventually they pick 2 places that humans aren't allowed to visit with Optimus' being Area 51 & Megatron's being Chernobyl, though they had to clear the areas of human guards. # Transport to Oblivion: Returning to Cybertron with energy is the Decepticons' top priority. The new space bridge could do that, but it has problems like possibly being fatal to whoever tries to go through it. Finding where the Decepticons are hiding, Bumblebee discovers what they're doing only he doesn't have a chance to warn Optimus. The Decepticons instead have nasty plans for him as a little reprogramming threatens to see the Decepticons finally destroy the other Autobots. Can a new Autobot named Mirage save the day? # Roll for It: With Megatron assumed dead after a battle, Starscream seizes power & does things his way. Naturally, only the Autobots benefit from his 'command' style. This also gives them time to relax, but Megatron is alive & again in charge of the Decepticons, so the battles continue. # Divide & Conquer: The Autobots prevent the Decepticons from harming a weapons factory, but at a heavy price: Optimus himself. His life is on the line, but Perceptor knows exactly how to save him before it's too late. Problem is, the required part is back on Cybertron in his old laboratory. Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide & Sideswipe leave to save Optimus. Without Optimus Prime in command, the Autobots are left vulnerable as Megatron hatches a plan to destroy the team on Cybertron. # Global Blackout: A Decepticon named Blackout arrives & have been causing blackouts all around the world. # A Boy & his Car: Bumblebee gets bought by a teenager named Sam Witwicky, which complicates things. # Headmaster: The Transformers discover that the humans have units that could control the Transformers by decapitating them & have to deal with this thing. #Under Pressure: Prowl decides to take a stroll across the roads while he had enough of the other Autobots. # Fire in the Sky: Megatron believes that the key to a Decepticon victory lies in the North Pole, but quite suddenly not just via a new energy scheme. The brilliant, frozen Skyfire awaits & it turns out he has been there for millions of years. It also turns out that he & Starscream shared something of a friendship in the past, something he hasn't forgotten. # Allspark Power: The Transformers discover where the Allspark is. Season 2 # The Immobilizer: An opportunity to defeat the Decepticons arises, courtesy of a new invention. The effects may only be temporary, but the Immobilizer lives up to its name against any Transformer. Little time passes before the Decepticons learn about it. Now, the soon-modified Immobilizer gives the Decepticons the means to end the war once & for all. Pretty soon, only Jazz is left standing leaving him a lot of work to do. # Velocity: After an encounter with a mysterious car, who later turns out to be Blurr, that outsped him, Bumblebee competes in a underground racing tournament which ends up getting Knock Out involved. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:Transformers